villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Eric Cartman
Cartman may be one of the few characters that is both a "Complete Monster" and an anti-hero at the same time.. he has varied a lot in the series and was so hated at one point every character ignored him (convincing him he was dead - with ridicolous results): he can also simply be a trickster who is begrudgedly accepted by his peers (except Kyle, who always hates him - for obvious reasons). I believe there was even an episode were Cartman committed outright murder and fed a kid his own parents - which is definitely "Complete Monster" material.. (pointless rambling added in case someone questions "Complete Monster" category being added) Inferno Pendragon 04:04, October 31, 2010 (UTC) he is not an anti-hero. I think he is an Anti-VillainCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 15:20, November 6, 2012 (UTC) yo The episode when cartman killed a kid and fed him to his parents in chilie was scott tenormen must die the episode when every one ignored cartman was the death of eric cartman i know this because i am one of the greatest south park fans ever.Cartman is a complete monster and a anti hero at the same time or a protagonist villain i agree we should add him to the category of complete monster.3855cannonplace 19:00, January 10, 2011 (UTC) yup - plus when he tried to get the town to basically kill all the Jews after watching "Passion Of The Christ" and mistakenly thinking Mel Gibson was some sort of god-figure (though that one backfired on Cartman immensely in the end) Inferno Pendragon 19:04, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he doesnt always go as a complete monster. However, he comes close enough to it and has done enough damage that it is safe to say that he would count as oneCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 15:19, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hes not exactly a complete monster, I mean there have been many villains that are much worse than him. Oh and by the way I don't he counts for karma houdini anymore. Hes always getting beaten up and he always suffers severe injuries. The only I would really call him a complete monster was in Scott tenormans must die, but this is very arguable. Plus he's more on and off nowadays. And I love it when he suffers horribly Redeemed There have been multiple characters who have been evil but later turn good. Here are some reasons, 1. Stopped being racist and even wearing a shirt saying "Token's life Matters". 2. Wasn't Skankhunt42 and even claimed it for 2 episodes but no one believed him to the point of destroying his devices. 3. Along with Heidi wanted to make the boys and girls come together and help Denmark on an unknowingly chatosrophic goal. 4. Wanted to colonize to Mars which is a great step up for mankind. Also he hasn't shown any antagonistic traits to anyone (not counting Butters) ever since the beginning of the season. ChasHades (talk) 06:24, November 28, 2016 (UTC) South Park has a lot of negative continuity though and the show seems to love having Cartman go back and forth between Villain Protagonist to "hero" (or as heroic as Cartman can be anyway) so it's unlikely any of these acts of redemption will stick. On & Off Villains is good imo.Stolen5487 (talk) 06:36, November 28, 2016 (UTC) The current season is considered a storyline compared to the other earlier seasons wth Eric being one of the heroes of that season and have you seen anything evil he has done now(note: don't say his current relationship with Butters as that right now is jealousy). ChasHades (talk) 06:45, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Where's your ultimate proof now the finale now doesn't show them anymore. If no one has a definate proof in 3 days don't say I didn't warn you. ChasHades (talk) 04:51, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Case as Pure Evil I think you can argue that Eric is pure evil category. 1. He constantly crossed the Moral Event Horizon and did evil things: Killed Scott Tenorman's parents and fed them to him, attempted genocide, giving Kyle AIDS, terrorism, fraud, kidnapping, enforced suicide etc. 2. These actions were not all presented as comedic and were often portrayed as horrific and terrible, even in the context of the show. 3. All of his redeeming moments were not done out of remorse, but were instead done to benefit himself: he wanted to save Kenny so he could legalise stem cell research for his own gain, he became a feminist so he could hide his comments from Heidi, etc. He could pass as Pure Evil. --Sppople (talk) 15:43, August 19, 2018 (UTC) His actions were presented comically. He is the butt of a lot of fat jokes, killing and feeding Tenorman's parents is followed by a punchline, etc. If you feel strongly about him counting, then you can post your arguments on the discuss forum, but I seriously doubt he will be upvoted. Stolen5487 (talk) 16:41, August 19, 2018 (UTC) do you think cartman should be chaotic evil instead of chaotic neutral?